


Somehow Legal But Looks So Illegal

by honeyf



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: Title and dialogue by my friend.We are inspired bythis series. Just check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson Skin And Sweet Corruptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006493) by [bluedevil18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedevil18/pseuds/bluedevil18), [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Title and dialogue by my friend.  
> We are inspired by [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135271). Just check it out!


End file.
